My Angel
by xtwilightluverx
Summary: What Happens when Bella Swan's soul mate break the relationship? The troubles she face will me Much worse than a broken heart. Will the to Lovers be together or will al be lost. Follow Bella- a 17 year old girl in a story of Love and abuse
1. Plans, skatergirl, kissing,Oh the drama

My Angel- chapter 1

Edward-POV-

I can't be like this anymore. I love her, but she is in danger whenever I touch her! She said she didn't care. _Pffft. I doubt that. _So, I have a plan to make her care that she is not right for me. She isn't going to get over it, just like what happened when I had left her a while back. It's selfish really, to risk someone's life for your enjoyment only.

Bella- POV

I was in my depressed stage right now. I don't cry, crying and whining doesn't help anything. Why you may ask am I so depressed? Well my best friend Alice Cullen (sister to my loved one, my soul mate, my everything) told me something that is going to happen in the near future. Edward was dumping me, for another girl... yah not okay. If this was another thing about (I'm not good for him, he can't protect me from himself, yadda, yadda, yadda). I will freak. I think it is, I know him too well.

Tanya POV-

Oh Em Gee! AHHHH I am freakin' out! Edward Cullen called me. I picked up. He asked me if he wanted to go out. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I immediately said yes, louder than I should've but still a solid yes! Yay! He said to come over to his place tomorrow at 4:00(when his high school ends)

Edward POV-

I invited Bella the time Tanya was coming over. I was going to kiss Tanya Denali right in front of her eyes. Yah I know it's cruel for me to just use Tanya like that but l am sacrificing for the greater good-Bella still alive, without blood in my hands. I couldn't and wouldn't live without her.

Bella POV-

Okay, my morning was horrible. My truck broke down, I am still depressed, and I was late for school. I went into my closet and picked out skinny jeans, a plain red tee, a hooded jacket and my red converse's that matched my top. I threw them over my head and thought about how I was supposed to get to school. I opened my closet and saw my old skate board. I was never a clumsy klutz when it came to skateboarding. I sighed, grabbed it and skated to school. The reason I don't skate anymore is because nobody likes a skater-girl.

Mike POV-

Oh my freaking goodness. Bella Skated to school, she is dam hot. Uhg, but shes with _Cullen…._

Edward POV-

Oh my goodness, Bella skated to school today, I am guessing Ol' Rusty failed her. Her eyes were brimmed red and glistening with freshly cried tears. I wonder why… Oh my gosh- Mike Newton is having another dang fantasy about her. That just reminded me when I break up with her she might go to him. I sighed. This is going to be harder than I thought-lying to my angel, my light; my soul mate would be unforgiveable.

Bella POV-

I avoided Edward for the rest of the day until biology where he was sitting right next to me. He just sat there. Then he asked why I skated to school today. I put on a poker face and said:

"Ol' Rusty made her final squeal"

"We all knew that old rust bucket would make her final trip someday" he said with a slight smile on his face.

I laughed. "Don't hate on senior citizens, I don't hate on you" I retorted. He rolled his perfect topaz eyes.

Mr. Banner started class just in time before I burst into tears. I didn't pay that much attention; I just scribbled random loops on my folder. After class ended Edward looked like he was about to say something, then the bell rang. Saved by the bell, how cliché. I laughed to myself.

Edward POV-

I watched as Bella walked away, her long thick mahogany hair waving behind her. I was never going to forgive myself for breaking my angel's heart. I sighed thinking that maybe I shouldn't. Then her scent hit me. I felt my venom flowing-another reason I should end this.

Alice POV-

I can't believe that Edward would do this to Bella. I was far away from Edward, so he couldn't hear my thoughts. I am so pissed off at him right now. Bella is my best friend. Then I saw a vision- him walking hand and hand with TANYA DENALI. I freaking hate that girl. She doesn't know that Edward and Bella were dating and was CONSTANTLY calling and texting him. I sighed.

Bella POV-

After school Edward invited me over to his house. I kindly accepted and sat next to Alice and Jasper in the back while he, Rose, and Emmett sat up front. When we got there, there was a familiar looking car. I stood there dazed as I remembered it was just like my best friend in Phoenix's car. Tanya Denali… I will never forget her. I realized everyone already went in so I followed in. My jaw dropped as I walked it seeing a fabulous view of Edward and… TANYA making out on the couch. Tanya turned around and saw me...


	2. Thanks for the Memories

B POV-

My Jaw dropped. Wow. I didn't cry, Tanya jumped up and hugged me. "Bella, I have missed you so much". "Me too, Tanya", "you guys know each other" he asked. We both nodded, I said "she was my best friend in Phoenix". Tanya nodded. "It was a year before I changed". My jaw dropped again. "Wow" was all I could say. So we pretty much ignored Edward until he said "Bella, we are over". "Okay, Thanks for the memories". Edward got really angry. He said "when I break your heart, you _still_ say thank you"! I nodded as a tear trickled down my cheek. I said "it will break my heart even more if you were to be with me and not be happy; your happiness is everything to me, Edward". With the truth said, I rushed out, before Edward saw me cry. I am a suffer in silence type of girl.

E-POV

Well, that went well. Bella didn't even cry. Hmmm, my happiness is everything. My heart was ripped out; my angel isn't my angel anymore.

B-POV

When I got home, Charlie left a note saying he was at the Black's for dinner. I shrugged and heated some leftovers for my own dinner. Then I went back to my room to be depressed. I wasn't even hungry. I stabbed a piece of broccoli put it in my mouth and chewed. I couldn't taste anything. So I left it there. I stared at the walls. There was a picture of Edward and me. I sniffed, not letting tears fall. Late at night, I heard Charlie's cruiser pull in the driveway. I sniffed as saw it wasn't him driving, it was Billy Black. He dropped Charlie off than walked away. Charlie stumbled up the stairs and barged in my room. He was drunk, I realized. Charlie swung his fist at me. I just stared at him; that wasn't real pain. It didn't even hurt compared to what I was going through. I looked in his eyes, pain. I knew this would hurt him. Charlie asked if it hurt. I shook my head no. I looked in his eyes again, sadness. He knew what had happened. Of course, there are no secrets in Forks. He marched into his room and fell asleep. He is going to have one heck of a hangover tomorrow. I ate my dinner, even though food was nothing to me now. My chest is gone-heart, stomach everything.

**Please Review! Come on Please? *puppy dog face*. Should I make a happy ending or a tragic ending? Help me! Sorry it's so short. I promise I will update soon. **** Watch for chapter 3. Review. Or else.**


	3. Drama

My Angel-Drama

B POV-

School. When I think school I think drama. Jessica Stanley blubbered over to me. Her voice was hoarse. I asked her what the freak was wrong. She said "Mike dumped me, for another girl". See? Perfect example of drama. I was shocked. They were the happiest couple in the school. They were the "most likely to get married couple" in the yearbooks. "Wow" was all I could say. I pulled her into a hug. She sniffed and asked "how did you get over Edward so soon"?

E POV-

I was sitting with my family and my "girlfriend" Tanya. I looked at My Angel. She was at the table that was always empty, reading book-Withering Heights. Uhg, I never understood the passion she held for that book. I sighed. Then, Jessica Stanley cried her miserable self to My Angel. She cried A LOT. She said "Mike dumped me, for another girl". Okay, THAT was uncalled for. We all thought they were going to get married when they grew up. I sighed. Poor Jessica, she really liked Mike Newton; I sighed and wondered what she saw in him, he was an arrogant human. Bella's eyes were glassy and clouded, just like how I remember her doing so only when she was thinking hard. I was dying to know what she was thinking. She said "wow" in a small voice and pulled Jessica into a hug. I sighed envying her. I wish it was me she was hugging. Her warm skin… her warm scent… I sighed knowing that was over. Then I heard my name in Jessica's mind. She sniffed and asked My Angel "how did you get over Edward so soon"? I exhaled quickly. This I needed to know. My Angel said "who said I am"? I mind gasped. She still has feelings for me! Jessica looked confused. "But you're so…happy" she stuttered. Bella smiled a faint smile. "Here is my trick, when you pretend to be happy on the outside, you're going to be happy on the inside too, after a while" she replied. Jessica smiled and hugged My Angel. I sighed and started feeling sad. Then I heard Jasper's mental thoughts call my name: _Edward, what is wrong, I feel your emotions, why are you sad, it makes me sad. _ He mental frowned. I shook my head and said "it's nothing". He gave me a distrusting look. I rolled my eyes. I turned my attention to Mike Newton's thoughts. He was obsessing over My Angel. I sighed as anger flooded into my dead body. I kept listening: _Okay, Newton-pull it together. Jessica is leaving the area. I can ask Bella to the Graduation Party. It was a week before Prom, I wonder why Cullen broke up with her, she is gorgeous!._ I mental growled. Jasper mentally called my name and I turned my head. _You are angry and jealous now, why? _He asked. I shook my head.

B POV-

I sighed. Poor Jessica. Then Mike Newton started walking up to me. I frowned in my head. He sat down next to me. We talked small talk. I knew he was going to ask me out or something. He asked me to the Grad. Party. I groaned and apologized. "Sorry Mike I won't be in town that day". He frowned. I mentally rolled my eyes. I took a deep breath, and said "I will save you a dance in prom though". I got up kissed his cheek and walked away.

**Please Review! Please. I will update soon. I got a swollen jaw. **** but leaves me time to update. 'kay buh-bye people of web world!**


	4. True Pain

My Angel-True Pain

B POV-

Today Charlie was off. He didn't go to work. This morning he went to the store and picked up four 24 packs of beer and two bottles of extremely strong wine. I shuddered at the thought of Charlie home alone with all that liquor. He still had a hangover from yesterday so he sat in bed most of the day. On the good note my truck is up and running again. I had Jake check it out and he fixed it. I was driving home from school. I was humming to forever and always by Taylor Swift. I love that song it makes me feel like it's written for me. I remember when Edward said he won't leave me; he would be with me forever and always. I sighed as I pulled in the driveway, ready to face more beatings from Charlie. I get them more and more often. Now it's every other day. I walked in to see Charlie waiting for me at the door with a belt in his hands. He yelled "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WHERE WERE YOU TODAY, I HAD TO MAKE FOOD BY MYSELF"! I cringed "at school Ch-dad" I stuttered. He growled and hit me with the buckle end. Then I ran into my room, locked the door and called Carlisle. My cheek was bruised and bloody from where Charlie hit me. This is not good, I have school tomorrow, he usually thinks before he beats me so he only hurts part of me where no one will see. But this is plain in sight. Tears was streaming down my cheek, I needed Edward more than ever now. Carlisle picked up, he asked what was wrong. I told him that I was seriously hurt but I couldn't go out because it will be worse. He said he would send someone to get me through my room. I sniffled and told him ok, my voice breaking. He hung up. Two minutes later there was a knock on my window. I realized it was Esme. She saw me and pulled me into a hug after I opened the window to let her in. she threw me over her shoulder than crawled out the window. When we got to the Cullen household I was passed out. Esme rested me on the couch in Carlisle's study. He was sitting in on the mahogany desk when we went in. "oh dear, what happened Bella" he asked. I winced as the tears burned into my cheek. Just then, Alice barged into the door, yelling "Bella, I am sooo sorry, I tried to tell them but they didn't listen". I smiled a weak smile and said it okay Alice it wasn't your fault, it was going to happen either way. She sobbed dry tears and sat on the chair next to where I was lying down. Carlisle sprayed disinfectant on a cotton pad and rubbed it into my wound. I winced at the burning pain. Then he took a wipe and cleaned the blood from my face and stopped the bloody nose that happened also because of Charlie. I wrinkled my nose as the smell of alcohol filled the room. It reminded me of Charlie's breath after he drank a lot of liquor. I passed out at the memory.

E POV-

Oh My gosh, Bella was unconscious when I walked in Carlisle's study because I smelled all the blood. It was Bella, my venom was flowing as I ran out the door, afraid that I might hurt My Angel even more than what happened. I read the mind of Carlisle it was full of worry for Bella. I ran to the meadow-my sanctuary, a place where is always peaceful. I winced as the scenes replayed in my head. My Angel, lying down, blood all over her face and tears scattered around her breathtaking features. She never fails to take my breath away-good thing I don't have to breathe. I laughed to myself.

B- POV-

I wasn't crying because of the pain inflicted on my cheek. It was the emotional pain. That was the true pain. Physical pain fades away on its own but emotional pain doesn't by its self. It depends on how bad the pain is, mine was horrible, just think, your beloved father in some sort of trance that leaves me broken. It shatters my already shattered heart. Family is the second best thing-after Edward. That is gone. When Edward broke my heart it left me worthless. When Charlie breaks my heart, I am nothing, gone, wasted. I don't want to live anymore. I wished I had died when I jumped off that cliff, what seemed like so long ago. I didn't wake up, I was in my own little world. I saw memories pass by my head. Happy memories, sad memories all mixed up into a jumble. I remembered the happy times me and Edward had, the sad ones, the break up, and Tanya. Then family memories came into my head, Renee and I at the statue of liberty, Charlie and I in the Lodge eating steak and cobbler, Phil and Renee's wedding, dancing, karaoke nights, game nights. I sighed. I realized true pain isn't broken hearts, it's when emotional pain is so deep that it cuts into your soul, making it spiritually pain. That's the kind of pain that breaks you beyond repair. True pain… _true pain…._

**Awwwww.i cried writing this chapter. *sniffle* Please review. This is too sad. Poor Bella and Edward. Will they end up together or not? **


	5. Truth or dare

My Angel

E POV-

My life has been a living hell without My Angel. I felt like I was falling into a never ending pit of darkness and hate. I cannot live without her. It has been two weeks, four days, 3 hours and 42 seconds since I last saw her. I am now in Alaska with Tanya's family to get my mind away from things. Sadly, it makes me feel worse. Right and wrong never ceased to mean much to me. But right now I feel strangely guilty. Every lie I told My Angel is replaying in my head. I will never know if she truly forgave me or not. I can't read her mind. I am going mad, I am trying to movie on but no matter where I go, my dead heart will always remain with My Angel. When I am with her, everything else disappears-she is the center of my existence. I would be lost without her. I am lost without her. I replayed the memories of My Angel, Bella.

It has been 2 weeks, seven days, 5 hours and 22 seconds since I have seen my angel. I sit alone in the snow covered fields as I strive to not think about My Angel, the reason of my very existence, my light, my soul, the one thing that keeps me alive-if I was truly alive. I haven't hunted in so long. My eyes were pitch black, just like my life without Bella.

B POV-

I was driving to the Cullen's for my daily check-up. Carlisle would help me with the beatings and lashings that I received now daily. They were the perfect family I always wanted-but never had. Emmett- the fun, overly-protective brother(the person who beat up Edward after he broke my heart, he has trouble not marching over to Charlie and punching him in the gut), Alice-my fun loving pixie like sister who is always there for me(my shoulder to cry on for when Edward broke my heart), Esme- my caring Mother who will always support me no matter what(my emergency ambulance whenever Charlie hits me a little too hard), Jasper my big brother who is responsible in every way imaginable(person who makes peace), Rosalie my sister who tells me her mistakes so I won't do them too(person who helps Emmett beat up people who hurt me-a overly protective sister) and Carlisle my father who will always patch up my wounds no matter how deep they are(my emergency surgeon/doctor). I love my second family.

When I pulled up there drive, Alice and Esme were waiting for me in the doorway. They looked happy. They pulled me inside into Carlisle's study. There the entire Cullen family-exept Edward was there. I sat down next to Alice who had a strange but warm smile plastered onto her face. Actually they all did. I asked what was going on. Esme smiled warmly at me and said "you will see-after we play truth or dare". My jaw dropped, I hate this game. Esme and Carlisle left so it was all young people. "OKAY I START" bellowed Emmett.

E POV-

I couldn't stand it anymore. I went back home. I decided to just sit on tree right next to Carlisle's study. That's where I heard most of my family and My Angel. They drew the blinds so they couldn't see me, so I will eaves drop. "OKAY I START" bellowed Emmett. They all laughed and said okay. Emmett asked Alice truth or dare. Alice said truth. I could here Emmett snickering. "Okay how many times have you and Jasper slept together" he asked. Alice was prepared for this question. She said we can't sleep dummy. Then she asked Bella truth or dare. My angel replied dare. Alice smiled evilly. She said "I dare you to go shopping with me whenever I want for 1 month". Bella groaned. I mental laughed. She always hated shopping, but with Alice it was plain torture. Bella sighed, "Emmett, truth or dare"? Emmett yelled DARE. He was so loud. Bella said I dare you to drink three gallons of farm fresh MILK. I could here everybody's jaw drop. Bella giggled her adorable giggle. Emmett dry sobbed. He hated human food, especially milk. Bella laughed. Emmett basically drowned himself in milk. Emmett frowned and made a gauging sound. It was his turn; I could hear his plans bubbling in his head. Emmett said "Bella t or d"? Bella said dare. Emmett said I dare you to call Eddie and tell him your feelings for him, and how is life without him. Bella gasped. Emmett smiled a smug smile. Bella sighed got up and pulled her phone out. I had to get away from here so my supersonic hearing siblings wouldn't know I was here. I ran deep into the woods. I heard my phone ringing. I answered.

"Hello, Edward"?

"Yes"

"ummmm, I hope I didn't interrupt anything"

"You did not"

"Erm, Emmett dared me to tell you my feelings for you, and life without you"

"Go on"

"I am still in love with you; it kills me not being with you"

"Oh, can we talk in person"

"Okay, How about in my room, come in through the window"

"okay, see you then"

**Awwww**. **There is going to be a few more chapters. Something unexpected will happen in the next one. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. All Alone

My Angel- Chapter 6

B POV-

I just finished the call with Edward to see my truck painted pink with the words "I Hate Charlie" spray painted all over. Emmett's booming laugh scared me.

"You like it Bell-sie" he asked

"EMMETT, CHARLIE IS HOME AND IF HE SEES THIS HE WOULD KILL ME, LITTERALLY" I yelled

Emmett frowned. "Sorry Ding-a-ling, Rosalie dared me" he said, looking guilty.

My expression softened "it's okay Emmy" I said.  
Emmett smiled; I will drop you off in my car he said.

I gasped, I hated Emmett's monster Jeep. He dropped me off 2 blocks away from my house-because most of the parking spaces were too small. He turned and left. I walked home. I was just about to turn one more corner until I got to my street when someone grabbed me and knocked me out.

Darkness, was all I could see when I woke up, I heard Renee's voice.

"Bella, you're in Phoenix, we have something to tell you"

"What"

"Phil is a vampire; he changed me the day after the wedding"

"Okay… and…."

"Phil says you know too much and must be changed-now"

My jaw dropped.

Renee laughed. "This is going to burn, so prepare yourself"

I was so ready for this. I have been begging Edward to change me all the time we were still together.

Renee smiled and bit me. I felt this before, when James bit me it felt this bad as well.

I fainted. I was standing in darkness. There were flames everywhere. I was burning; I felt the venom flow deeper into my blood. Then I saw… the Voulturi. I gasped as I witnessed Aro and his papery features approach me, he came from the flames. He shook my hand and said "my dear Bella, I cannot read your mind, but I do know you have been blessed with two gifts/special talents; the first is you can see through lies, you are a being of pure truth, the second is that you have a mental shield-you don't let people see your thoughts.

I gasped at what he said. The pain was excruciating, I kept falling deeper into the flames, when I mind-touched one it burned more.

I woke up alone in my room. Edward wasn't there. I got up and looked at myself through the mirror. My hair was the same. My eyes were bright red. Everything was so clear now; I could see each speck of dust along my desk, the smallest cracks of paint on the wall. I was amazed, but my throat was on fire. I needed blood and a lot of it. I squeezed a rock from my endless rock collection and to my surprise it crumbled into dusk when I squeezed it with the slightest pressure. I called Alice. She picked up and said that she saw what happened and needed to talk to me. She came over.

I remembered Charlie I walked to my bed to see a note from Charlie. It read:

Bella- I am disowning you, I have been fired and it is your entire fault. Without this job I can't pay the bills. I am giving you to the Cullen's; I have arranged it with Carlisle and Esme. Stay with them. –Charlie

If I could cry, I would. Alice came in through my window with a very worried expression on her face. She brought a basket of things. She sat on my bed and looked at me. I dry sobbed and pulled her into a hug, squeezing her with all my might. Alice winced and stuttered "Bella….. That hurts…..a lot…" I immediately let go of her. She sighed. She pulled a bottle out of the bag. It was very big, storing about a gallon in it. I smelled it and it was blood. I growled and she gave it to me. I drank it down hungrily, feeling bliss as it put out the fire that was my throat. I gave it back to Alice. She sighed again before she finally spoke. "Bella, we need to talk about…Edward".

E POV-

It has been 2 days since I came back from Bella's house. She never came; she didn't call to cancel or anything. I was flipping through the news idly until a certain headline caught my attention. It read-

**A LOCAL TEENAGER FROM FORKS HAS BEEN KIDDNAPPED AND PUT TO DEATH- ISABELLA M. SWAN WAS WALKING BACK FROM HER FRIEND'S HOUSE WHEN A PERSON KIDDNAPPED HER. WE HAVE NOT SEEN HER FOR 2 DAYS. HER FATHER-THE ONLY REALATION SHE HAD IN WASHINGTON HAS DISOWNED HER. HER MOTHER HAS PASSED. HER STEP FATHER IS PASSED. **

I crumbled the newspaper and dry sobbed. I ran into my room, locked the doors and lay on my psychologist couch. I was going to sit there until the sadness swallowed me entirely. I was not going to Italy; I was staying alive for my parent's sake. Going to Italy was a selfish mistake, and I had promised My Angel I was not going to leave Forks to kill myself. I sighed and curled into a ball letting the sadness overwhelm me. The memories of her started to flood by. I needed to vent. I went turned around and reached into the drawer of my nightstand only to find it empty. My diary was supposed to be there. Instead I just smelled a faint smell of Alice. She did a good job hiding her scent, but my nose was better than hers. I took some paper from the second drawer and a pen starting to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello Diary, it has been so long since my last entry to you. My life was so perfect with Bella; I did not really need you. I remember how My Angel used to Blush every time she was the center of attention and whenever she looked at me. Her warm chocolate-brown eyes filled with so much love it would burst whenever we stared into each other's eyes. Then her heart would race whenever I smiled at her or touched her. She was my life; I would always remember her. II remember when she would sit alone with me in her room late at night and she would let me rest my ear on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. She was the best part of my life, Diary. It feels like my letters to you brings out the lump in my chest every time I heard Bella in pain or whenever I was suffering pain too. So I thank you for listening to me. I would like to tell you what I would've said to Bella when we were supposed to meet at her room to talk about our feelings. I would've told her that she was the best part of my life, I told her a damn lie and I suffered every second I was not with her. Tanya was just a tool in my plan. I would tell her that she was so selfless. She would say thank you to me- when I was treating her like such a jerk. I would go on my knees and beg for her to take me back. Diary, sometimes I just don't understand humans. They act among there selves never caring about others. But not Bella, every move she makes, every breathe she takes was for the greater good. Everything she did, she did it with her heart and soul. She thought about something with so much passion that it over whelms me when I think about it. She hated changes. She hated when people left her and has trust issues. It was my entire fault. She didn't have many close friends because she was afraid she might lose them. I am such a monster. Goodbye Diary. –Edward _

I sighed and put the piece of paper in my drawer. I buried my head into my soft pillow but that would never compare to how soft My Angel was. No scent in the world could compare to My Angel. No sound in the world could compare to My Angel.


	7. Truth

Chapter 7

**So sorry, not enough time to update. My little 6-year-old brother was in an accident. I never been so worried, that and I have been suffering from a serious case of writer's block on this one. Okay, enough with the excuses , On with the show!**

B POV-

"Okay, what about him" I asked positive that this was going to be a pretty emotional conversation.

"He thinks you've died...Again" She said slowly

"What, is he going to Italy" I yelled

"No, he remembers the promise he made to you" She said

"Why does he care, He should be enjoying his time with _Tanya"_I sneered

"Bella, don't you get it, he still cares about you and only ended in between you guys was because he didn't want to break you, hurt you or cause you any pain" She sniffed

My jaw dropped. He really did care, wait… knowing Alice she would just want to get us back together, and she always did say she would fix us if we broke. Wait I have a lie detector. I looked at Alice and saw truth. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, did you bring proof" I asked just to be sure

"Yep" She chirped as she pulled something out of her basket

It was a leather diary with Edward's name engraved on it.

"He doesn't know you took it does he" I asked amused

"Nope" She said popping the 'p'

I laughed, typical Alice

"Okay, I will give you time to read it, then we will go see him, Okay" She asked

I nodded my answer yes. She smiled and handed it to me.

I gently opened the cover and flipped to the date of the break-up and started to read-

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello Diary. I had just broken up with beautiful Angel Bella. She was and always will be my life. I love her with all my heart and it kills me to do this to her, but this is for own good. She is too precious for me. I will not risk her happiness and safety for something as stupid as my happiness. Me- a soulless monster; I hate being with Tanya. Don't get me wrong; she is pretty but wont hold a candle to My Angel, Bella. Bella was all I ever asked for or looked for in a girl. She was perfect. She was fragile. Like silk over glass. So soft and delicate. She is my life, since I truly didn't have one she lives for me. She's hurt, I'm hurt. She dies, I die._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward_

Wow. I was speechless. He really did want me like I wanted him: forever.

I closed the book. I was ready to go face him…

**IMPORTANT AN!**

**AHHHH! FF is being a pain in the butt and not letting me upload sooo… I guess I will upload it as a continuation to the previous chapter. Its going to be in the same chapter but somewhere below it. This is how its gonna be until I get it fixed. 'Kay Bye!**

**O and BTW~REVIEW~**

**XoXo Susan(xtwilightluverx)**

(sorry is so short L)


	8. Choices

**Hey guys, I am back! Sorry, to those looking forward to my next chapter! I had a good friend help me with it cause I was having a serious writers block for this one! **

**In the last chapter, Alice brought Edwards diary and Bella read it. She found out that Edward still loved her. Now she has to face Edward and talk to him about it. What will happen? **

This Chapter is dedicated to rubylover23, AKA Rebecca

Edward POV-

How I missed Bella. I loved her. Much more than I love Tanya.

Alice and Bella just came in the room.

"Hey…" I said looking at Bella, who I thought would never come to see me again, after I broke her heart.

I almost gasped when I saw her. She was a newborn!

"Hey Edward" Alice said quickly walking in.

Bella didn't say anything yet. Was she still mad at me? Probably.

_Hey Edward, Tell Bella what you really think about her._

What was Alice thinking? I can't do that! I mouthed out as quickly as I could, hoping Bella couldn't catch on- _no I can't_

_Come on you should. She still loves you so you should tell her._

I mouthed again- _But why? I shouldn't. if I did she would be in danger again._

_No she wouldn't. Don't think its your fault._

"Um…" Bella slowly said watching me mouth words and stare at Alice.

_Well? Will you do it or not? _

I thought. Should I? If I did then she would I know I loved her and I would risk my life for her, but she would be in danger. If I didn't then she would not be in danger, but I wouldn't ever be with her.

Well this sucks. Two sad or bad choices, and I have to choose one.

_Well?_

I looked at Bella. Then back at Alice. Hard to choose. But I decided.

I should. I will. I will tell her that I really do miss her. That she is my angel. No one could replace her. I love her.

"Bella..." I said slowly.

"Yes?" she asked, seeming excided or something.

"I still love you. I always will. I never stopped. You are my angel."

I said franticly. What would be her response?

**O and BTW~REVIEW~**

**XoXo Susan(xtwilightluverx)**

(sorry is so short )


End file.
